


Coming Home To You

by GemAuthor



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemAuthor/pseuds/GemAuthor
Summary: Vanessa goes for her work Christmas drinks but there’s only one place she really wants to be.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Coming Home To You

“Then I thought the dog was going to bite me.” 

”Well, did it?” Belle asks Jamie.

”Um, no. It didn’t even growl. It just had a weird aggressive vibe to it.”

”Right.”

Vanessa sighs and discretely checks her watch again. Half eight. How is it only half eight? She feels like she has been stuck in the pub for hours.

What started off as a reasonably enjoyable evening had quickly turned anything but. Belle was clearly annoyed at Ellis and the mention of her mum has dulled her mood even more, which Vanessa fully understands. Rhona has been in one of her weird moods and is constantly staring at Graham over her shoulder. And Jamie, well Vanessa thinks he is great, his stories however as less than so. He has been going on about god-knows what for what feels like forever now. Vanessa wouldn’t mind but nothing he has said has been remotely funny or interesting so far.

The idea of going home sounds perfect right now but her mother always taught her never to leave a party early with a sour face, and that’s definitely what she would be doing.   
  


She knew this Christmas party was a bad idea. Belle is angry about Ellis and trying to get through the first Christmas without her mum. Jamie and Andrea have just lost a baby, so he’s hardly up for a big night out, and Rhona’s moods are all over the place right now and she is clearly still annoyed that Vanessa believed Nate and Pete over her.   
  


Vanessa herself isn’t really in the mood for partying. She too is struggling with facing her first Christmas without her Dad. He may have been absent from her life for thirty-years but she’s had him around for the last few Christmas’s and she treasured that time with him.   
  


There is no way she can avoid Christmas. Johnny and Moses are so excited for it all this year. It is all they talk about. Vanessa got them an elf on the shelf and they’ve been watching Christmas movies every day. Even Sarah and Noah are starting to get wrapped up in the Christmas spirit. They’re all on the countdown and Vanessa will be damned if she does anything to take away from their happiness.   
  


She tried to distract herself from the pain and dread of Christmas coming by distracting herself with her beautiful fiancé, but Charity can read her better than anyone else and she knew why she was behaving how she was.   
  


In her typically blunt way she addressed the issue head on and without holding anything back. Vanessa was grateful for that though. Had she not Vanessa may well have broken them both. She’d become insatiable. Not that Charity had complained all that much. In fact after they got back from the light switch on Charity said she was more than happy to make sex before and after breakfast a Christmas tradition.   
  


Thinking of her beautiful fiancé makes her chest tighten and butterflies flutter in her stomach. She wishes she could be with her right now. If she can’t be with her she can at least talk to her. Marlon comes over, clearly mocking the lack of fun they’re having. He says something else and Vanessa just ignores him and pulls out her phone.

”I’ve gotta go call Charity. I’ll be right back.”

She walks away from the rest of the group and stands at the bar. She presses dial on her phone and within seconds, as usual, Charity answers the phone.   
  


“Hey, babe, you ok?”

Vanessa instantly relaxes at the sound of her fiancé’s voice. “Hey, yeah, I’m ok. Are the boys ok?”

”They’re fast asleep in bed. Told them Santa is watching and if they didn’t fall asleep fast then they wouldn’t get any presents. I have no idea what I am going to do after Christmas. I’ve never known them be so well behaved.”

Vanessa laughs softly. She’s lost count of the amount of times she’s heard Charity say, ‘remember Santa is watching boys.’

”We will just have to try and control them in a normal parenting manner.”

Charity barks out a laugh. “Those feral little monsters, no chance. So, what’s wrong?”

Vanessa runs her fingers along the bar. “Nothing, just checking in.”

”Ness, I know you, remember? I can hear it in your voice. Somethings up.”

Vanessa signs. She hates and loves how well Charity knows her. “It’s just not as fun as I thought it would be. The mood is pretty low.”

”Come home then,” Charity said simply. Charity doesn’t stay anywhere when she’s not having fun.   
  
“I can’t just—“

”The boys are in bed, it’s my night off, and the older two are out for the night. Come home and snuggle on the sofa with me. I might even let you cop a feel.”

Vanessa’s body heats up as she imagines doing just that. “See you in five.”

She quickly walks back over to the table and tells them she is leaving. None of them seem surprised. They’re not having the best night and they all know she’d rather be with Charity. She skips work often enough to spend time with her.   
  


She doesn’t hear if they say goodbye. She’s out of that pub as fast as her legs can carry her. A crowd is gathering outside the pub and it takes her back for a second until she remembers it’s the carol singing tonight. When Harriet asked Charity if she wished to join in Charity laughed her out of the pub. She was still laughing about it when she got into bed that night.

Vanesa gives everyone a polite nod before all but running down Main Street to get home. Home. Just the thought of their house fills Vanessa with so much warmth. She loves how they’ve made the place their own. She loves having all their stuff entwined without finding something belong Chas or Paddy mixed in with their things.

She loves being able to watch what they want to watch and eat what they want to eat. She loves not having to worry about how much noise the boys are making incase they upset anyone else. She especially loves her evenings with Charity. On the sofa, all alone, just the two of them. They often plan on watching something but within ten minutes of said film or programme starting they’re normally more engrossed in each other than they are whatever is on the tv. 

She runs into the house and immediately feels herself relax. Here, with Charity and their kids, she’s never felt safer.

Charity is stood in the kitchen washing up, with her back facing the front door. There’s some soft music playing on the radio and Charity’s hips swing in time with the music as she finishes washing up. She hasn’t heard Vanessa come in and Vanessa takes a moment just to watch her fiancé. Watch her body move sensually with the music.   
  


Everythjng Charity does is sexy. Even when she doesn’t mean to be sexy she just is. Vanessa used to envy her ability to be effortlessly sexy. She always felt like she had to move heaven and earth to come across as sexy, as it isn’t something that comes naturally to her. When she thought about it thought it’s not something that comes naturally to most of the population. Charity just has something about her that most people don’t have. And instead of envying that Vanessa treasures that Charity is hers and seems to be as attracted to Vanessa as Vanessa was to her.   
  
  


Vanessa takes off her coat and kicks off her boots, without taking her eyes off Charity. She smiles as Charity starts to hum along to the song playing. She creeps over to Charity and just as she is about to grab her Charity turns around. She screams and goes to whack Vanessa with the tea towel in her hand, before realising who’s in front of her.

”Babe! You scared the life out of me!l

Vanessa throws her head back and laughs. “Sorry.”

Charity dumps the dishcloth on the kitchen side and grabs Vanessa by the hips, pulling the smaller woman’s body into hers. “No you’re not.”

Vanessa tilts her head as she looks up at Charity. “No, you’re right I’m not.”

Charity has taught Moses and Johnny the joys of making people jump, and half the time Vanessa walks around the house on edge, convinced the boys are going to jump out on her at any second. She should be mad, her nerves are on edge half the time, but their laughter and Charity’s laughter as she screams the house down, makes all the anger fade anyway.   
  


“You ok? Why didn’t you have a good time? Was it Rhona being mardy again, or was it completely awful being away from me?”

Vanessa wraps her arms around Charity’s neck. “None of us were in the best of moods. But truthfully, I just wanted to be at home with you.”

Charity’s eyes soften. “Now who’s needy?”

Vanessa stands up on her tip toes and kisses Charity gently. She pulls away and runs her finger down Charity’s cheek. “I’m always needy when it comes to you.”

Charity runs her hands down Vanessa’s back until they reach her bum. She gently squeezes what she claims to be the best backside she’s ever seen as she laughs. “Don’t I know it. Obsessed with me you are, babe.”

Vanessa shakes her head and smiles fondly. “Rhona wasn’t the only one down in the dumps. Belle was over Ellis and obviously Jamie isn’t in the best of spirits what with the baby and everything.”

Charity nods. “Course yeah. But Rhona, I mean I know how much it eats you up when you’re at odds.”

”It does, but we will get over it. We’re best friends and we love each other. We just can’t stand each other sometimes.”

Charity laughs softly. “You do don’t you....Love her I mean.”

Vanessa frowns. “Not like that.”

Charity rolls her eyes. “I know that, Ness, otherwise you’d be with her. It’s everyone dream to marry their best friend, isn’t it? Besides she’s nice and all that but she’s no Charity Dingle, is she?”

Vanessa laughs. “She’s not no. No one is. You’re unique.”

Charity pulls Vanessa’a body closer to hers. “Oh yeah, unique aye?”

Vanessa feels a burst of love shoot through her. To everyone on the outside it would seem like Charity is looking to have her ego boosted. However Vanessa knows differently. She knows Charity seeks reassurance. She needs to know she is loved. She needs to know someone loves her and believes she is worth it, worth something. And Vanessa is more than happy to be that person.   
  


“Unique, beautiful, funny, sexy, kind and....Yeah everyone would love to marry their best friend....”

Charity frowns and a look of worry passes through her eyes as she thinks back to what she said a second ago.

”But I’m living the dream because I’m marrying my best, best friend. My beautiful, funny, sexy, best, best friend.”

Charity’s eyes darken and she spins Vanessa around so her back is against the kitchen side. Without saying a word Charity pops open the button on Vanessa’s trousers and makes to push her trousers and underwear down her legs.   
“Sarah and Noah —“

”Are both out for the night,” Charity replies, pushing Vanessa’s trousers and underwear down her legs. Not stopping until they’re bunched around her ankles.   
  
Vanessa goes to say something else, what she is about to say is forgotten as Charity slides up her body and presses her lips against Vanessa’s. She picks Vanessa up and sits her on the kitchen side. One of her hands slides around Vanessa’s neck as she deepens the kiss, sliding her tongue into Vanessa’s mouth.

One of Charity’s hands dips lower and Vanessa lifts her hips, hoping Charity gets the hint and touches her where she needs her, but Charity bites down on her lip and stops the movement of her hand.

”I’m your best friend?”

Vanessa opens her eyes and stares into the beautiful green eyes that have held her captive for over two years now.   
  


“Charity,” Vanessa says softly, “You are my everything.”

Charity’s eyes water as she thrusts two fingers into Vanessa. The delicious stretch has Vanessa throwing her head back and letting out a low moan. Charity urges Vanessa to look back at her by putting pressure on the back of her neck. They stare at each other for a second, embracing the feel of each other, embracing the love between them. Soon the speed of Charity’s fingers sends the familiar tingling warmth through Vanessa’s limbs and she shoves her fist into her mouth to hide her moan as she comes around Charity’s fingers.

Charity coaxes the orgasm out of Vanessa for as long as she can before Vanessa gently pushes her hand away. That was fast, fast and hot, and Vanessa knows once they get upstairs things will turn a lot slower. Sometimes they need to just get the edge off quickly before spending the rest of the evening slowly and passionately making love to each other.   
  


“God, I love you.” Charity mutters against Vanessa’s neck.

”Pretty sure I should be the one saying that to you after what you’ve just done to me.”

Charity laughs and kisses Vanessa’s pulse point. She pulls away reluctantly and helps Vanessa off the side.   
“How about we carry this on upstairs?”

Vanessa smirks. “I was hoping you’d say that. And by the way, I love you too. More than you’ll ever know. Bestie.”

Charity’s smile is so bright it could light up the world. “I love being your.....Vanessa, what the hell have you got on your head?”

Vanessa reaches up and touches the antlers, laughing as she realises she still had them on. “It was Jamie’s idea.” Vanessa goes to remove them and Charity stops her with a cheeky glint in her eyes.

”Leave them on, babe. It’s Christmas after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
